Thinking of You
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Summary is inside..But basically Yugi is thinking about his other half. Dedicated to a special friend of mine.


LS7: Hey everyone!

Yugi: So LS7, what are you going to present to everyone?

LS7: A one-shot about my favorite couple!

Yami: Is it Puzzleshipping?

LS7: Yup! The next one will be Puppyshipping. It's my guilty pleasure.

Joey: YAY! Me and Moneybags!

Seto…*Blushes but holds Joey protectively*

LS7: Aw! Well as hard as it is to say, I don't own…Cause if I did, YAOI GALORE PEOPLE!

Summary: Now that everything is said and done, a now twenty one year old Yugi Motou thinks about how he came to be with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Mentions of YBXRB, SXJ, YMXM.

Yugi's POV

Ever took a walk somewhere and your feet lead you to a familiar spot? Have you ever listened to a song whether it was good or bad and remembered a certain person, place or thing? Tasted a certain food and suddenly a flashback happens? I have experienced all of those and more. I grew up from since my adolescent years of high school. I was no longer the little runt who was a favorite for the bullies. I was no longer the shortest of my class. I was no longer baby Yugi who couldn't defend himself. I am a little taller; most of my baby fat has been depleted from my body making me look more feminine. My hair is still the same red, blonde and black but now, I have it in a ponytail, which reaches a little, past my shoulders. I'm now a twenty one year old college student studying art therapy.

Taking a break from my studies, I decided to take a walk in the cool spring air. I would ask Yami, but I remembered that he was going to duel Kaiba. I chuckle to myself as I think of my Yami. Yes, I said it. My Yami. I've loved him ever since I first laid eyes on him, though at first I was scared and a little jealous of him. Scared because of the power he showed and jealous because I could never be him. However, the adventures I have had over the years with my friends have taught me that even the most seemingly perfect aren't so perfect. I fell in love with him for so many reasons. He's so sweet and charming but he can have his dark moments too. It's nice to now that there are more sides to him which I've had the pleasure of witnessing. Nevertheless, that's with everyone I suppose. As I reach the door and put on my sneakers making sure to grab my things, I leave the game shop and lock it behind me. Grandpa is in Rome with Professor. Hopkins. Therefore, it's just Yami and I. I smile and wave to familiar faces as I walk into the direction of the park. I think of my friends and how much they changed. For example Seto and Joey. I remember how those two could not face each other without harsh words. Sometimes fists. However, Seto changed. He was still cold and aloof sometimes but he was much nicer and friendly even. Yami was shocked but I knew. Seto just needed a friend. That friend became Joey. He told me that he had bumped into Seto after detention in school. Seto was doing some project…Of course they fought which was normal and even dueled. Joey lost and felt bad for never winning. Then he told me that Seto said something that struck a nerve. Joey said something he regretted as did Seto. Apparently, after that I saw Seto and Joey just hangout more. I figured that those two had more in common then they did different. Now their a couple and have been for a year. I hope their happy. I spot a bench near the park and sit down for a while. I lay back as the cool breeze plays with my hair. I wonder how Yami is doing? Is he winning or not? Nowadays, Yami and Seto hardly play duel monsters but when they do, it isn't for keeps or for egos. They play for fun.

I'm just happy that the gods granted each Spirit with their own bodies. Yeah Bakura Marik and Yami have their own bodies. Even though I beat Yami in the ceremony duel in Egypt, the Gods saw how close, Yami and I were and how Yami would be happier in this life with us. At first, I thought that Yami was gone because after he glowed in a white light, he was gone. I open my eyes as I blush at the next thought that came to mind. I remembered going home a few days after that sad and depressed. I walked to my room as Grandpa started dinner. As I opened my door, I saw a sight that will never escape my mind…

Yami standing in the middle of my room…naked.

After he explained as best he could and I stopped staring, I gotten him some clothing that grandpa brought me that were to big for me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. He being naked in my room was a major reason. However, he being there made me squeal like a little kid. Let us just say Grandpa nearly had a heart attack when he saw Yami. A few days later Ryou who like me, goes to the university to study Art called me. However, he wants to be an Art teacher and Malik who became a great friend to us all and moved to Domino City two years ago, told me that their Yami's were back.

Moreover, like my Yami, they were naked.

Remember when I said people had different sides to them? Bakura and Marik are two of those people. Marik was our enemy. A psychopath that wanted the pharaoh's power to control the world was still psycho but he has a sensitive side as well. I saw it many times when I visited the two crazy Egyptians. However, Malik keeps him under control. Now Bakura was a shock to me as it was to Ryou. Well I think more of a shocker to me. By the way, Ryou and Malik are dating their respective darker halves. The reason I say that Bakura's case was a shocker to me was because he came to me one day. I was confused as to what he wanted. Yami was too and he grew suspicious. Remember like Marik, Bakura was also after the power of the puzzle. However, something was off with the usual crazed albino. When I saw his face, I could tell he was crying. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. However, I could see the remnants of his earlier tears.

Yami wasted no time in asking what was wrong. I had wanted to know too. Bakura told us it was because he feared Ryou would reject him as a lover. He was not rejected because as soon as opened the door to see who knocked, Ryou ran past me and into his other half. I smiled as both boys left my home happier then I've ever seen.

I looked up at the sky and notice that it's getting dark. There's still traces of golden and touches of lavender and pink in the sky. I got up from the bench and stretch until my bones popped correctly. I frowned a bit as I began the journey home and began losing myself in thought. I realized that everyone I knew had someone special in his or her lives. Joey had Seto, Malik had Marik, and Ryou had Bakura. But what about me? Didn't I deserve to have someone? I could only ever have my heart bound to one person and that was Yami. But would he even like me back? I loved him so much it hurt. If he were gone for an hour, I would wonder if he was well. If he were tired, I would try my best to make him happy. I stopped to check my phone to see if Yami called me. It seemed my phone battery died and I was so lost in thought that I didn't bother to check. Yami must be worried sick.

I decided to quicken my pace and was soon at my house. I entered and called for Yami as I removed my shoes. Apologizing that I never called. It seemed that he was home because I see his shoes.

"In the kitchen aibou."

My heart fluttered as I heard my nickname. I blushed as I repeated his voice in my head. So strong and sexy. While mine's was puny and fragile. Even though I grown, in spirit I was still that scared and weak sixteen years old. I walked into the kitchen and smiled as I saw Yami preparing dinner. He looked so sexy in those leather pants and blue shirt. Just so sexy…

"Yugi? Earth to Yugi! Hey!"

"Huh? Did you say something Yami?"

Crap! I was so enticed by his charm and cool by nature demeanor that I spaced out. I am so stupid…

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

Always the concerned one. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. Yami didn't buy that obviously but decided to place his hands on my shoulders and directed me to the table where I saw garlic bread, pasta, and… is that red wine? Oh my gosh! I mean, I am legal to drink wine, but what was the special occasion? Okay Yugi, man up and enjoy the food. Don't punk out now. Nevertheless, his hands felt so damn good on my shoulders. I noticed that Yami pulled the chair out for me and it took a while for my butt to sit on the chair. Yami sat next to me watching me like a hawk with his piercing crimson eyes. I just looked at my food as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Well… it was since Yami made it. Taking a bite of the pasta, I moaned with satisfaction. This was so good and delicious. Feeling hungrier then before I began eating more and more. After a sip of wine, I turned to look at Yami who now the one was avoiding me. I glanced at his plate and noticed he hadn't touched it. Concern grew in me as I spoke to him.

"Yami, the food was delicious. But why haven't you touched your food yet?"

Yami surprised me for what he did next. He got up from his chair and was bending down in front of me. I gasped as he took my hands into his warm ones. My heart stopped. What was going on? I didn't trust myself to speak as my breathing became quicker with each passing moment. I took notice of the blush on Yami's cheeks as he gazed at me. So many emotions in just one look. He then spoke, almost in a whisper.

"Yugi, ever since you completed the puzzle, I felt connected with you. At first, I assumed it was to protect you and help you along the way. But through our journey with our friends and the gods granted me another chance to live, I've realized the feelings of protection and brotherhood were no longer what I felt for you."

Oh my god! Is he-?

"When you're sick, I want to be the one that cares for you and shield you from the pain, when you cry, I want to be the one who wipes away your tears and tell you it will be okay. However, I assumed you never felt the way I did. I've watched you grow into a beautiful and well-respected person who had much more to give then that of myself. I felt that darkness inside of me, that loneliness which creeps its way inside of me. I felt myself losing you and I was scared.

Yami…

"But I need to tell you Yugi! No matter what happens from this point, promise me that you will never forget me or hate me. I would rather die a thousand deaths then be hated by you. I-I-I love you Yugi Motou! I love you so much that would I give up everything if it meant an eternity with you aibou."

Yami loved me. He loved me! His silver tears flowed from his beautiful eyes as he spoke with so much passion that I cried myself. I cried because I listened to my heart for once. I thought Yami wouldn't love someone like me. Someone who couldn't stand on his own and relied on the help of others to much. But no. Yami loved me for me. He didn't care about my flaws because it made me who I was. I embraced him in a warm hug joining him on the floor. I hugged him so tight afraid that if I let go, this wouldn't be real. It seemed like ages before we pulled apart. We looked at each other with fresh tears flowing from our eyes. I wiped Yami's tears as he gently wiped mine's. I found my voice and though it sounded hoarse, the words I spoke were only meant for my Yami.

"I love you Yami… I love you so much."

"I love you as well aibou."

We slowly connected our lips together in a passionate kiss. His lips were as soft as cotton and tasted like cinnamon and honey felt amazing on my lips. He held me gently as we continued to kiss. This was what I've always wanted. Yami, my lover and best friend by my side. Time will not stop us, pain will never hinder us, and love will always conquer through thick and thin.

Yami and I pulled away with oxygen needed for us both. We smiled at each other as we helped each other of the tile floor and into the living room where we watched TV. Snuggled up under a blanket. Our heads on top of one another with content smiles on our faces.

Dinner long forgotten…

Dreams do come true. I'm a true believer of the saying: "Good things come to those who wait." I thank the Gods for allowing Yami a second chance to live. Thank you Yami, my friend, my partner; my love…

LS7: YAY! First Puzzleshipping fic finished!

Yami: I love it!

LS7: Of course you do! You got Yugi!

Yugi: ^^

LS7: This fic is actually dedicated to my best friend in the whole universe. She was telling me that I should totally write a story with these two for the longest! So CrimsonRosen, this for you hon! In addition, the song inspired Yami's confession and the general mood for this story: "How Can I Not Love You" By Joy Enriquez (It is from Anna and the King Soundtrack I assume ^^) Well Review everyone!


End file.
